Xmen the child of darkness
by Jet is my salvation
Summary: A boy born into a secret Religion is about to find his way in this world.He will relies he not as alone as he thinks. Will he bring salvation or destruction? Rated T currently may bump up to M if the violence gets to be to descriptive
1. Chapter 1

This is my tale I am the so called child of darkness some call me a mutant some a monster what you call me is your own choice.

My life was a normal one if you count your parents being cultist to some demonic entity then yes normal it was . Think of priest for parents how they correct you for everything well the same goes with me save it was not in the traditional god's name.

I spent most of his time hiding the odd marking on his skin in school by wearing hoodies and long sleeves all the time. The markings would appear when I awoke from sleep. Weather my parents or some god did it I never questioned it.

I was told by his parents he was special. That he would do great things and possible even arise to a higher purpose. However Zenith never believed it.

But things where about to change for me I always had mutant powers I could feel them most when I was angry or deeply terrified.

However I never showed or used my powers I kept them hidden and remained normal to a degree honestly it was out of fear and my safety or the safety those I was around.

I was still however branded an outcast as the child who never had a birthday party when i was younger to the freak with no friends at when I entered the dreaded middle school level. I did however try to make friends. For awhile at first I made some but they soon moved on saying that I was to quiet and nervous most of the time they where only friends with me because they felt sorry for him some even going as far as saying that to my face. Truth is I was just terrified to of hurting them.

Eventually I gave up making friends so I turned my attention to my studies and text books. My 13 birthday was soon approaching and this is where my tale truly begins.

I awoke from sleep as if any normal day the bed calling me back to sleep trying to wrap its warm embrace around me and send him back to my dream land where I had friends who were waiting for me to come and visit them where he was popular in school and where his parents where normal.

I fought sleep however and hopped out of bed and got dressed as usual. I was so thank full it was a weekend I could take off my long sleeves shirt and hoodies for a while at lest and not sweat till he felt sick in the summer. Thanks god for air conditioning in school maybe things where not so bad.

"Zenith come here oh where is the birthday boy oh praise the sacred one for his blessing upon this day."

I made my way down the stairs of are rather large home some call it a mansion I guess that one of the perks of having parents that are leaders of their own religion.

I smiled seeing my mother but I saw her in her crimson red and ebony black stripped robes. I knew then that this would not be a normal day at all.

I took a seat at the table to tired to really care how my mother looked when my bowl of half eaten cereal was smashed by a baseball bat by none other then my father. Oh I forgot to mention he the opposite of my mother while she kind he is well more serious about his devotion and the devotion of his family.

"Sanctuary now!" He shouted and did not say another word. I sigh and made my way down to the cellar through are trap door why my father calls it a sanctuary Ill never understand it's not some holy place it's a place where bugs and rats live and hide in the shadows. Come to think of it to them I guess that might just be holy I was thought their religion but I never understood it to offend choosing to do homework or read out of a text book instead of there so called holy book. It was strange come to think of it I was forbidden from entering this place before.

I stood in the dimly light room by the flickering of a single candle then I saw more and more candles light up illumining the thick moist air. I could hear chanting and whispers I tried to make them out as I stumbled ever so slightly down a candle light path something was calling to me telling me to go further and further down this path into the darkness. The candles path seemed to extend and warp in odd ways it looked like some candles where even on the ceiling at times I felt sick looking at them.

I saw the candle light extinguish then the darkness consumed me I felt scared and alone but I had this urge to keep walking. I felt a door handle I turned it to and entered the room was bathed in a red light that seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once I could not find the light source but it seemed that the light warped around me and formed a path straight down I felt the edge of a hole a very wide hole more like a cliff or a cave entrance then a hole.

I could hear a faint voice it sounded familiar yet alien to me at the same time it seemed to fill me with hope and slight joy its words flowed through my head like a stream at first it sounded like a messed up voice translator stuck on fast while switching from high and low pitch then suddenly it cleared up and I could hear the voice. "leap, jump do not fear child I shall not harm you.

I could see no way of retreat in the blackness and the voice seemed to extinguish my fear. Left with no choice I closed my eyed and leaped.

First it felt as if I was falling then rising it made me sick it was as if I was being dangled on a string by a puppeteer being dropped then yanked back up before I hit the ground as if to amuse him in this sick game of his.

I heard the voice once more "take a breath and hold it, close your eyes."

I closed my eyes and took a breath not like I could see much anyway in the darkness. I then felt the sting of crashing into water I wanted to scream from the pain but I couldn't I had to hold my breath.

I felt my body being jerked around from the current of the water. I felt my lungs aching for air I thought I was going to pass out or die. I couldn't stand it any longer I began to struggle I felt the surface of the water break and I took a breath coughing hard. I looked around to find myself in a chamber illumined by red glowing crystals. I quickly made my way to the small pedestal upon it was placed a circular hand hold.

I was eager to get out of whatever hell I fell into so I place my hand on it. I let out a scream as the a spike penetrated my right hand. Then retract I was to stunned to move my blood pooling all over the pedestal. It begin to glow bright red I tried to move but I couldent I saw the wound on my hand heal they I heard that same calming voice again. "You're the one I need the one I want I have waited so long for you now at last we can be together." I fell over tired and weak I heard shouting the last thing I saw was the crystals fade and some red energy flow into my hand before it was fully healed.

I awoke in my bed in a panic I saw my clothes where the same but oddly not wet I went to find my parents who were waiting at my door. "son I am so proud of you its true my baby the one to complete him the holy reaper of death and bringer of darkness are sacred one." My father pushed me against a wall "okay boy listen up I dont know how you did it and I don't care all I know is the sprit would not choose you your not devoted to are religion nor are you physical or mentally abile to handle more then a simple math test."

"john be quiet your scaring him" "shut up carol I can scare him all I want he a failure the sprit made a mistake it should have been me ill prove it." I screamed as my father punched my face my vision was all hazey he punched my stomach next then he screamed "see sprit he is weak he wont fight back I am strong I am strong!" I felt anger suddenly I could feel my powers begin to be let out I grew dragon like claws and scales as I kicked my father off of me.

He smiled "so my boy is a freak let see how you deal with me now freak."

My mother had then fainted after seeing me change. I turned my attention back to my dad who pulled out a bowie knife but with my anger I dident care I charge him on all fours I let out a roar like that of a dragon. I slashed at him my claws cutting deeply into his flesh I grabbed him and thrusted my claws into his chest and pulled with all my might out came his still beating heart I crushed it. I then started to calm down.

I felt pain as the adrenaline wore off I was stabbed in the arm I removed the blade it dident cut to deep thanks to the my scale covered skin.

I hear a faint click I turned and saw my mother who now raised my father's .44 magnum "you you killed him now you die you are not my son you're a monster" I could see hear the faint bang of the gun's hammer I closed my eyes expecting pain. Then nothing came I heard the gun fire but nothing…

I heard that soothing voice once again "open your eyes" I opened my eyes to see my mother thrown against a wall bleeding heavily and a bullet in her skull. I dident feel guilt or remorse strangly I was so focused on listening to this voice. "You may call me jet we are bonded forever I will protect you I am your family now. I have been watching you dreaming of you and your parents are wrong about you your strong. Now there is a place I believe you may go to and learn to live with your mutant powers.

Its called Xavier school for the gifted I believe never was good with names but its in LA so we best head to an airport."

I was silent I dident move for a while I had tears in my eyes I was crying. "Hey Hey whats wrong." "Just thank you jet I don't want to be alone anymore thank you." "Your welcome come on Zenith lets go before the effects of my power wear off and you feel guilty."

I nodded and made my way to the air port after I searched my old home for cash that is I boarded a plane and headed to LA not sure what was in store for me but I can assure you my story is just beginning.


	2. A duel with the wolverine

Xmen the child of darkness chapter 2 A duel to remember

I soon felt sleep calling my name as the flight left from the bustling city of Philadelphia to my destination where I suppose my new life begins. I could feel it in the air it felt thick and heavy as if something was going to happen I prayed otherwise I truly did. Funny how in times like these when facing the unknown people turn to their gods but who is my god do I follow my teachings or just continue to try to ignore it and do my best in life to believe something out there is watching me.

No I need to believe in something at lest for a time so instead of believing in something I have no knowledge of and possible losing my only chance for my soul to find salvation in the blackness that is death I choose to believe in what I so have knowledge on. Surely I will find my way one day and maybe Ill go to this heaven that is so highly spoken of but for now Ill believe in jet he will keep me alive and safe I know it I feel it in my bones that he cares.

Its hard to explain this feeling I get when I hear his voice or think of him its as if my heart is fluttering and I am flying care free through life I feel safe and secure as if I could take on the world but at the same time content on staying safe and making the right choices. I know it sounds crazy trust me it feels crazy.

'Hey Zenith how you doing its jet don't freak out am just in your head rooting around your memories. Did you know you memorized the entire periodic table not to mention the full harry potter and the magic stone movie sorry I cant really pronounce this word yet. Oh man I want to see the next movie so bad now.'

I smiled and tried to think in my head back to him after all I can't talk out loud on a plane. 'Hey am glade your happy.. You are my friend after all.'

I could feel jet smiling at me mentally ' Oh trust me I be much more than your friend I can't tell you how boring it was trapped in those darn crystals and having idiots pray to you. Well the whole praise thing was nice but it was so lonely I had to get out so I made a prophecy that a boy would be able to set me free and that was you truth be told I did pick you I could hear your tears and feel your pain even from the depth of the earth your very soul called out to me and a call like that I had to answer.

I felt your pain and it was the same pain I felt the pain of isolation so I listened more and more to you and well I kind of decided to be what your friends and parents never could I decied to be your guardian your best friend and savior and I will die to save you for you saved me from the pain and if I can save you from that pain my existence will be a happy one.'

I felt so deeply touched as the tears built up in my eyes I quickly wiped them before whispering a thank you to my now best friend. I soon fell asleep to the soothing voice of jet as he sang a beautiful song that seemed alien yet familiar at the same time like he remixed it.

I awoke to a bright light. I looked around blinking to see it was the sun shining through my window I was half terrified it all been a dream. 'jet you there?'

When Silence came over me I started to worry ' no please answer me please be okay don't leave me all alone please I need you' I felt the panic race through my veins. Then it was instantly washed away as jet's voice calmed me 'shhh am okay don't worry am okay I promise I will never leave you okay we will be landing soon.'

I sigh and feel so much relief, happy that I don't have to lose my best friend.

Soon the plane landed and I began my long walk to this so called school.

I talked to jet most of the time to keep me busy and help numb the pain in my feet but after hours of walking I made it to the school that looked more like a million dollar mansion.

I walked up to the shut gate and frowned. 'allow me hiya' The gate was blasted open by a strong kinetic pulse it was as if a bloody tank smashed it open.

'heads up here comes the welcome wagon'

I nodded and smiled 'protect me jet.' 'Always just never give up.' I smiled as an oddly dressed man in yellow and black ran up to me metal claws extended. " you're dead bub you think you can come here and attack us your dead wrong."

I felt my powers I started to try and activate them on my own I was so focused he seemed to almost be moving in slow motion I dodged his swipes. 'punch him in the face! Come on put em up put em up' I smiled all sense of danger gone as my skin grew dragon scales as I punched the fellow in the face he flew a good few feet and his face collided with the ground making a rut. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Look are you even trying?!"

I smiled as he charged me again I noticed the sky get cloudy as it started to rain it seemed but it dident bother me at all I dodge this mans round house to my face as If I was neo dodging bullets I back flips using my hands and got low to the ground "my turn" I charged him and upper cutted him into the air then leaped after him and brought my inner locked hands down onto his chest sending him into the ground forming a crater.

He got up "storm a little help here!" I noticed a girl with white hair flying then came the lighting bots I still avoided them as if I was break dancing. To the on looker I may appear to be experienced but in reality I was just following what jet said as he cheered me on. "Its not working he can dodge it where is rouge. 'behind you' I turned but I was to slow I got grabbed and I felt great pain as if my life was being drained I blacked but not before I heard jet's soothing voice.

'don't worry they cant kill you so never fear it they try ill give em the one two punch but rest you made me so proud I mean you almost won!'

I drifted into a pain full sleep but it wasent to painful at least I just hope I don't wake up in jail.


	3. New friends and a nice shower

Xmen the child of darkness 3 new friends.

I awoke to my arms and legs bound and bright lights of surgical equipment.

I could hear voices "just what the heck is he how could he go toe to toe with Logan he is just a boy."

"I don't know jean but watch him please. 'pfff yea right ready to move around some ' I smiled 'you know it unlock me please.' 'Gladly one moment please dear sir'

"warning patient restraints unlocking" "computer cancel that lock the patient down now" "error voice not recognized unlocking patient please stand by" "what Computer seal the room now seal surgical room 1."

"Error voice not recognized"

I heard the voice that supposedly called jean yell for help. My restraints unlocked and I cracked my neck. I smiled as I saw the door between me and the door separating me from the rest of the med bay.

I saw before me this jean who looked terrified I turned to a mirror to look at my reflection. I looked a mess covered in mud and dirty wet clothing and messed up hair. Then there where the small red scales of mine coming through the mud.

I sighed I saw jean look at me strangely. "what with the look?" "your not attacking me?" I looked confused "Attack? I thought we where just playing I mean I was he started it. I was just trying to get into to a school now that my parents died…"

"So what you where playing like you dident try to hurt him?" I smiled "I kind of tried but I dident really try to kill him or anything is he okay?" Jean almost chuckled it looked like "he is fine the professor is coming to talk to you anyway lets at least clean you up here step into the chemical shower." I took a step in and shut the door the water blasted off the mud and grim and it was warm and pleasant.

I stepped out dripping my scales showing through my chest and tattered shirt. 'can you help with this am kind of soaked I don't want to get sick?' Jet just smiled I felt my body temperature sky rocket at first I felt like I was on fire then I seemed to adjust it dident hurt anymore and the water was steaming off me. Then I felt it lower but I still felt warm it was like being wrapped in a warm blanket.

'How did you do that?' 'Oh me I did nothing you did it all silly you're the dragon here not me it's just your powers developing silly. I just helped them along a little.'

I smiled at jean "thanks for the shower" "you're welcome ummm… What is your name I forgot all about asking for it?" "Oh Sorry am Zenith" I smiled and bowed a little then yawned tired it must be getting late it feels late at least.

"Well zenith you caused a lot of trouble you know that?" "yea I know am sorry I got a little carried away.." "A little?" "Okay a lot carried away." I smiled and jean just sighed. As if on cue a man in a wheel chair entered.

"hello there I heard you caused quite a ruckus but first introductions are in order I am the professor."

I smiled "I am Zenith apologies for the well ruckus" he smiled "no harm done just an upset and ego bruised teacher is all now I sure you're here to enroll yes?"

I smiled "yes I walked so far to get here after all I love to enroll and become a student I need to learn control and history and stuff!"

The professor smiled brightly "Yes that you do… that's odd I sense more then your own thoughts and they are extremely difficult to read I have never seen this before can you explain?"

I gulped 'its okay tell the truth' Jet whispered.

"well honestly am not entirely sure I well kinda well saved a hurting soul trapped in a crystal and he bonded to me."

"you mean a mind was preserved after death and he called out to you?"

I nodded "yes" "remarkable I only heard such things in extreme telepathic cases and the so called paranormal investigators."

I smiled a bit "does that mean I can stay?"

"Well I don't see why not do you have any relatives who could donate to us to help us run the school."I paled a little "sadly no my only know family where cultist and they where killed a few days ago so I made my way here."

"I see well I refuse to turn away such a intrusting case welcome to your new home lets see your be staying in dorm 101 ill tell a student to bring you a change of clothes get some rest and food then see me in the morning when your ready."

I nodded and started to walk I blinked and the walls seems to have small glowing red arrows I followed them right to my room. 'Wow thanks jet I did not want to be lost I mean this place is huge'

'Your welcome I thought you would like that little trick of mine.'

I laided down in the bed exhausted to tired to change clothes figuring I do it in the morning heck I was to tired to even remove my shoes I guess dodging light takes a lot out of you.


	4. Chapter 4

Xmen the child of darkness part 4 classes and class mates

I awoke feeling much better then when I went to bed but I suppose that is the point of sleep after all. I changed into the clean clothing set aside for me and cleaned up a bit.

I trekked down the stair and to the kitchen with jet's help of course he seemed to know where everything is but maybe that's because he can explore while I sleep or something.

I fixed myself a bowl of some generic brand corn flakes ugh they tastes worse then the box. However being new to this house and not knowing what I can and cannot eat I figured it was best.

I then headed to the professors office I knocked and the door opened so I peeked through the door. I made my way inside the so called office.

The professor turned to me "ahh there you are I was wondering when you arrive please have a seat."

I nodded and sat down in the expensive chair. "so about my Classes are they ready do I get to head to class now I mean am ready but I don't know if I have supplies for such an undertaking sadly."

I tried to sound kind of smart earning a faint giggle from jet. "Your classes have already been selected I apologize for that but where a little late in the year and you need to get to as much schooling as possible you are a growing boy after all."

I nodded and took the paper he pointed to on the desk it showed me where my classes where and the room number and my times for the classed as well as note that said "I'll be watching you"

I started to make my way out of the room. "Oh Zenith your supplies will be provided at your first class you have 30 minutes best get a move on dear boy."

Jet sighed a bit 'what is the matter jet?' 'Oh nothing am just a little worried about how the other students will treat you is all I mean we are not exactly what you call normal even in mutant standards. After all how many mutants can say I have a spirit living inside of me that loves me and protects me from all harm with his so called magical powers and I say magic cause I don't want to explain them all to you as of now.'

I blushed a bit at the word love 'Oh I see your point I guess even mutants can go crazy but I know your real jet I mean I couldent have made it here without you.'

'Your darn right you couldent have made it here but oh who am I kidding you're a smart kid I mean teenager you'd would have found some way to survive I bet.'

'Your joking I think I would just panic and go into a beetle position or a rampage not really sure.' 'Hey it be fun to watch you smash and mutilate people' 'what do you mean?' 'Oh nothing let's get to class it looks like you're staring at the wall a little to hard right now. You do know it's not goanna kiss you. I tear its head off if it did that' I heard jet whisper the last part I blushed again and headed to class.

I soon entered the class right as the bell rang I saw a empty desk with a back pack I took a seat and opened it to find the daily supplies such as pens and pencils note books a binder and some folders plus highlighters and a large blue stone. I picked up the stone.

Right Then the teacher walked in and she glared daggers at me "that is my great grandmothers river stone I should have know one of you took it detention!"

"But it was in my bag so technically it mine! Second I don't know where you live how could I steal it and 3 Who the heck are you lady where do you get off yelling about stuff I dident do you don't know me maybe it's the fact you are really parodied and over compensate for it by being the greatest thing since all mighty cheese!"

"You little… Just how dare you If I could I expel you for such hurt full words."

I smiled "really that's all you got hurtful words very big grown up words your using you know what here take your stone I need some air ill leave the class room and you can look like the big bad teacher.

I smiled 'was that really needed?' 'Yes she deserved to get a piece of my mind she was well in here terms a big mean stupid head.' 'Jet smiled at me I felt calmed again 'I know but please try to make some friends okay.'

I sighed deeply "okay I'll try." I headed to the next class when the bell rang it was gym I opened my gym locker to find it filled with spiders I jumped back as a student that seemed to be around 7 feet tall and looked much to old to be in my grade laughed. "whats so funny did you do this I mean it's kind of lame."

The kid or more of a mountain looked at me "Oh really then let's try this one on for size." He grabbed me and pushed me into a bath room stall and then tried to slam my head into the toilet.

'Zenith don't let him push you around your strong okay fight back.' I felt my eyes dilate and turn into slits I reared back up turned and kicked him square in the chest with all my anger.

The student flew back taking the door with him the door shattered on contact with the wall splintering and cutting him up. Then the plaster and concrete that reinforced the wall seemed to start to crack. I gulped as it spread to the ceiling and chunks of the ceiling fell but then it stopped. I took a breath. 'Hey at lest the ceiling dident collapse on him.'

Then I heard cracking and a bath tube fell through the ceiling hitting the student who was now just getting up off his feet after the whole 5 minutes of standing there. The tub luckly just smashed his feet but I dident want to be around when the nurse came to check on him or a teacher.

I turned around to see in fact a teacher and the whole class staring at me " you beat up josh the spider king" a small boy at lest a year younger then me said. The teacher on the other hand was not as amused and tapped his foot. I sighed "50 laps around the track now!"

I nodded and headed out to the track and started running. 'umm jet how much trouble am I in?'

'Oh I say a lot you may have killed him…' 'Oh yea that's just great huh and am getting tired how many laps is that?'

'oh I say about 8 want some help?' "yes please" I shouted and then took off running much faster I finished the rest of the laps in ten minuets and I barely felt tired. 'how did you do that?'

'Oh I just gave you some of my energy don't worry just let me know when you need help But be warned I cant do that all the time you know even I have my limits.'

I nodded and headed inside where the teacher was waiting for me. He showed me the mess I made in the bathroom/locker room he set down a buckect some soap a trash can and a sponge and told me to make it shine.

I got started cleaning the dirty title floor it took all day but I was finished when the sun went down. I then headed straight to bed skipping dinner I was just to tired. I crawled into to bed 'night jet.'

Then I closed my eyes to enter my dream land.


End file.
